Brave Frontier: Adventures of Naru
by Naru Farron
Summary: Naru, an 18 year old boy, has to fight off some of the bosses that escaped from the game and cause havoc in the real world. Join him on his journey as he, Vargas, Rain, and more fight memorable enemies like Lucius, Maxwell, and Cardes in places like Russia, China, and Japan!
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

Brave Frontier: Adventures of Naru  
Chapter 1 Part 1: Beginning

"Hey, my name is Naru. I'm 18 and a senior in High School. Naru isn't my real name, but it's the name that I go by on various platforms. This is my story on how an ordinary day, became a fight to save the world."

It all started that fateful morning. I had arrived at school, ready to just get it over with. I put my headphones on, listening to the music I love listening to; that being EDM and VGM. While walking around the school, I noticed my phone screen had turned itself on, and a black gate was on the screen, saying "Touch". "What's going on here?" I asked myself, looking at my screen. Thinking it was some sort of technical error, I tried to shut my phone off, but to no avail. I heard a voice in my head, it overpowering the music in my ears. "Touch the gate, Naru." The voice sounded very commanding, and that was something I didn't like. "If it'll fix my phone, I have no choice but to do what this voice said." I thought. Without giving it a second thought, I touched the black gate on my phone. The gate opened up, and a bright light flashed from my phone. The light was extremely bright, so I had no choice but to close my eyes. When the light faded, my phone screen went off. "Guess that's it." I said, putting my phone back into my pocket. I decided it would be best to go the rest of the day without headphones, in case anything weird happened. "Hey, you're Naru, right?" I heard a voice behind me. "Yeah, why ask-" As I turned around, my eyes widened, and my jaw dropped. Right in front of me was the legendary Rain. For those of you who may not know, Rain originally came from Square Enix's Brave Frontier, called Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. But a special collaboration brought him over to Brave Frontier.

"You're...Rain. But...what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in "the game"?" I looked more confused by the minute as to how he got here. "Yeah...about that. There's a problem out here in the world you players roam in." Rain put Dandelga on his back, and crossed his arms. "Some of the bosses you've fought on your adventures in Grand Gaia and Ishgria...have escaped into the players world. They've gone across the globe, causing havoc in different countries, on different continents." Rain paced around as he talked. "And with help from Tillith, we managed to get in contact with you, Naru." Rain turned to face me. "We need your help, Naru." I shook my head, my eyes at this point were swirling in circles. "Hold on. Bosses have escaped into the real world? But...that shouldn't be possible…" I closed my eyes to think. "I believe a greater evil is at work here. An evil far greater than that of Karna Masta's power." Rain shuddered. He still remembered what happened the last time he challenged Karna Masta alone. "If you think so, then I guess we have no choice but to stop this evil. But...you and I can't do it alone." I cross my arms. "Did you bring any of the others?" Rain nodded his head. "I did. They're waiting for you to let them out." Rain reached into my pocket and tried to grab my phone, but I slapped his hand away. "Whoa, that's a no. I'll do it." I say sternly, grabbing my phone from out of my pocket. Another black gate had appeared, and I immediately touched it. A bright light emanated from the phone screen as I set it down. From the bright light, Gabriela, Lasswell, Quaid, Zenia, Krantz, Sirius, and Avant had popped out. Shortly after, Vargas hopped out as well. Following Vargas came Adriesta, Lauda, Kanon, and Elimo. The phone screen stopped shining after that, and I picked it up and put it back in my pocket. "So we finally meet the player behind the name 'Naru'." Gabriela walks up to me, and examines me. "Naru, it's finally nice to meet the real you." Quaid walks up to me, and hugs me tightly. Surprised, I hug him back. "Y-Yeah...nice to finally meet you too...haha…" I let out a nervous chuckle and couldn't help but blush. It's hard to explain, but I have a huge crush on Quaid, so for him to hug me the way he did made me very happy.

Lasswell walked over to Rain. "It's nice to be by your side again." Lasswell smiled. "Yeah, like old times." Rain smiled as well. Adriesta talked to Gabriela. "You do know we have to focus on our mission. Not what our Summoner looks like in reality." Adriesta held her pistol in her hand. Her sword was sheathed. "I know, but it doesn't hurt." Gabriela chuckled. "I like this one." I rubbed the back of my head nervously. Krantz and Sirius walked up to me. "...Naru." Krantz began to speak. "Yeah?" I nervously said, sweating bullets. "We look forward to working with you." Sirius and Krantz spoke in sync with each other. "A-As do I, my comrades. As do I…" I catch my breath for a moment. Zenia floated over to me, her robotic eye scanning me. "Scanning...Scanning...Identified as Naru. Master, I am ready for your commands." Zenia says in her most robotic voice possible. I nodded. "Zenia, stand down." Zenia nodded, and put her weapon away. After greeting Elimo, Kanon, Avant, and Lauda, I went face to face with Vargas. "Naru. This battle you're about to go into will be a tough one." Vargas says, his flaming Dandelga on his back. "But you won't go at it alone. I'll be here for you, just like I was there for you when you first started." Vargas smiled. "Thank you, Vargas." I say with a smile. "Everyone, I know we have a world to save, but I have school to attend to, so if you guys could just find a way to stay invisible so that no one sees you, that would be great." I say, my arms crossed. Just like that, everyone turned into a ball of light, and floated into my body. I felt my body overcome with each one of their powers. It felt weird, feeling what they felt. "I...guess this works." I sigh and shake my head. I check into my first period class, and my day finally begins.

To be continued in Part 2


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Brave Frontier: Adventures of Naru  
Chapter 1 Part 2: Crisis

"First period...Calculus. Ugh. Another semester of learning math." I groaned as I sat in my seat.

I didn't do so well my first semester with Calculus, but if I was going to graduate the highest in my class possibly, I knew I was going to have to do well this semester. On top of that, I'm apparently deemed with the responsibility of saving the world. Oh boy, I have to protect my GPA and the world. How was I gonna do it all? Eventually the pressure got to me, and I asked to be excused from the room to go to the bathroom. When I got to the bathroom, I collapsed onto the floor, my back against the wall, and let out a sigh.

"I don't know how I can keep up with all of this. It's just too much." I say in a depressed state of mind.

Around that time, I pulled out my phone. Without warning, Vargas popped out, wearing school clothes to fit in and make himself seem unsuspicious. I was shocked when I saw him because he managed to hide his wings quite well.

"Everything okay?" Vargas looked down at me. I looked up at him, and shook my head before looking down again.

"You can't beat yourself up now. We have a mission to accomplish. I know a lot of pressure has come upon you, but with help from us [units], you'll push through." Vargas gave me encouraging words.

"But what if we don't succeed?" I replied in a doubtful tone.

"We'll succeed. You have friends on your side, and we'll be with you all the way." Vargas held out his hand to me. I grabbed it and stood up.

"Thanks, Vargas." I say with a light chuckle. "Everything will be okay."

Soon as I said that though, curse my luck, the fire alarms went off. Everyone was ordered to evacuate the school immediately. Vargas and I ran out of the bathroom, and away from the school to see what was going on. At the top of the school building was the immortal Phoenix...except he didn't quite act like himself. He acted as if he were being mind controlled.

"Is that Phoenix? But how did it get out of the game?" I thought, watching. It didn't matter how he got out though. What mattered is that the bird was causing havoc and it was up to him and his friends to stop it.

I pulled out my phone, and called upon Lasswell, Quaid, Rain, and Gabriela. They popped out of the screen, detecting danger and having their weapons ready. Vargas, still in his school boy clothes, pulls out Dandelga. I myself pull out a sword, much similar to the one the Summoners in the next chapter of the story can use.

"Onward, comrades!" I point my sword at the Phoenix. "We must save Phoenix from his state!"

"Charrrge!"

We jumped up to the school building, and I led them. Quaid started out by using Zenith Horizon to make the battle easier for the entire team...except Lasswell, who already could deal mad damage against the Phoenix. Vargas followed up by using Helios Vanguard, and Rain followed after Vargas, using Blazing Storm. Lasswell and Gabriela combined their attacks to create Judgement Tempest. The Phoenix was nearly defeated at that point, but it was up to me to deal the last blow. With a deep breath, I jumped into the air at the Phoenix, and did a little Spin Slash, letting out a shout. The Phoenix, too tired to continue its rampage, collapses. We had won the battle. We all had put away our weapons, and I slowly approached the Phoenix. It seemed like it's mind controlled state had vanished.

"Alright Phoenix. Time to do some talking. Who got you out of the game?" I say with a demanding tone.

"...Dark...force...too...strong…" Phoenix breathed out for air, before exploding and ascending up to the sky.

I jumped back as he exploded, barely getting caught within it. The entire school watched the Phoenix ascend as well. Soon there was cheering. The school saw my comrades and I battle and take down the Phoenix, ultimately saving the school. The cheering was their way of thanking us for it. Rain, Lasswell, Quaid, Gabriela, Vargas, and I jumped from the roof and landed in front of everyone, concealing our weapons. We waved, bowed, and smiled as the people cheered for a few more minutes. Afterwards, everyone returned to their classes...except for me of course.

"Thank you, Rain, Lasswell, Quaid, Gabriela, and Vargas." I smiled and hugged each one individually.

"We couldn't have done it without you, Naru." Vargas admits. "That Phoenix was a lot stronger than he was supposed to be."

"Yeah, you're not wrong there, but I can't help but think a darker, much stronger force is at work here, based off of what it mentioned to me." I rubbed my chin, pacing. "It seems like we're gonna have a lot more battles where the darkness has an influence on a friend or creature."

"Which means we'll need to save our friends, and find out who this force is, or what it could be." Rain punched his hand with his fist.

"Right. For now, you all deserve a break." I rubbed some sweat off of my head. "That Phoenix's flames have me sweating like a dog."

"Agreed. We'll see you later." Rain nodded.

I set my phone down, and the screen lit up. Rain, Lasswell, Quaid, and Gabriela jumped in. When they returned to the game, my screen went dark and I pocketed my phone, then looked over at Vargas.

"We should get back to class now." I suggested.

"Yeah, agreed." Vargas nodded.

Together, we returned to Calculus class. The rest of the day went by normally after that. When nighttime came, I had Vargas sleep on the bottom bunk while I slept on the top bunk.

"Today was crazy...I never expected what happened earlier to happen…" I recall events from earlier.

"None of us did. Not even your schoolmates." Vargas shook his head. "It's never a good thing."

"No kidding. Any ideas as to what dark force is at work here?" I questioned Vargas, rubbing my head.

"If I could throw out a guess, it would be Karna Masta." Vargas closed his eyes.

"Him again huh…? Only this time, he's gained a newfound power." I closed my eyes as well and sigh.

"Don't worry. We'll beat him. Me, you, Rain, everyone." Vargas confidently states.

"You're right, but we can't do it alone." I say, going into my deep thinking state.

"Who do you think would help us?" Vargas wondered what was on my mind.

"I know just who. He's a good friend of mine." I chuckle lightly.

"Who is he?" Vargas asked, really curious.

"You'll find out tomorrow." I tell Vargas, and afterwards I fell asleep.

Vargas soon fell asleep too. The night was peaceful, and went undisturbed for the most part, except the scent of darkness filling the air of Russia…

-To be Continued in Part 3-


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3

Brave Frontier: Adventures of Naru  
Chapter 1 Part 3: Genesis

Somewhere in Russia, a dark, sinister force was plotting. A force so evil, that it was given the name of the darkest ruler in all of Grand Gaia. And that name was Karna Masta. He's the dark ruler of Grand Gaia. I did defeat him in the game, and was fortunate enough to only have one death, compared to my own friends, who had many deaths.

"Graggh! The Phoenix, defeated by a mere child!?" Karna Masta let out an angry growl. He wasn't in a pleasant mood.

"Sire please. If you yell any louder you'll make this building fall apart." A shadowy figure stood before Karna Masta. When the figure stepped into the light, it was none other than Ark.

"I still can't believe the Phoenix was defeated by a mere kid and his 'heroes'!" Karna Masta scowled at the thought even more. He punched a wall, creating a hole that let in bright sunlight that blinded him.

"ARRRRGH GET THAT LIGHT AWAY FROM ME!" Karna Masta shrieked. In the blink of an eye, Ark replaced the wall with the new powers Karna Masta had given to him.

"You can relax now, sire. I've taken care of the light." Ark bats an eye towards Karna Masta, then back at the wall.

"Thank you. It's no wonder I keep you around." Karna Masta condenses himself and sits at his throne.

"So what are you going to do about Naru?" Ark asked out of curiosity.

"I have a 'plan' for him. He won't suspect a thing." Karna Masta says with a mischievous grin.

"Well do it. No use in just sitting there plotting away if you never pull anything off." Ark crosses his arms.

"Maxwell! I summon you!" Karna Masta calls out to Maxwell. Shortly thereafter, the goddess hovered into the room. Yes, Maxwell hovers.

"You rang, m'lord?" Maxwell holds her staff.

"Go to New York and find the one named "Cyborg J", then bring him to me." Karna Masta says with a commanding tone.

"Yes sire." Maxwell replies, before floating out of the room.

-Meanwhile with me back in North Carolina-

"We're going to New York this weekend so I can pick up said friend." I tell Vargas, packing a small suitcase.

"Really? Does he play the game as well?" Vargas asked, as he watched me packing.

"He does. He prefers a version different from the version I play though." I chuckle softly as I finish packing.

"Well the game does extend across the world so it doesn't surprise me, but why not he play the same version as you all the time?" Vargas tilted his head.

"He has his reasons." I shook my head. "I don't know what they are, but they must be good ones."

"Guess so." Vargas laughed a little.

My phone began to ring. I went to pick it up. It was my friend's mom.

"Hello? Yes, I still plan on coming."

My tone suddenly shifted for the worse.

"What? That can't be...do you know where he could be? Any ideas? None? Okay...well I guess I'll have to take an early spring break then. I'll be there tonight. Alright, see you then." I hang up the phone and rub my face. I had a look of disbelief on it, as if I'd just experienced being eaten alive by a monster and going through "that" process.

"Naru, what's wrong?" Vargas asked, worried.

"My friend's been kidnapped. His mom doesn't know who did it." I let out a sigh. "We're gonna have to leave now."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go! Don't forget your phone, lest we run into more "allies"." Vargas optimistically states.

"Alright, alright." I grabbed my phone and my phone charger, along with my suitcase. Vargas and I bolted out of the door and got into my car. I drove us to the airport, where we boarded the plane for New York. After a very long plane ride, Vargas and I got off of the plane. I grabbed my luggage, and we caught a taxi to the hotel where we settled in.

"The search begins now." I exclaimed, pulling out my phone. I called upon all of the units who came out when this mess began. Lasswell, Rain, Quaid, Adriesta, Gabriella, Sirius, Krantz, Kanon, Avant, Lauda, and Elimo.

"It's about time we were called upon again." Avant crossed his arms.

"What's going on here, Naru?" Rain asked me.

"My friend has been kidnapped. We don't know by who, but it's important we find him. He'll help us with saving the world." I crossed my arms.

"He plays too?" Lauda tilted his head.

"Yes. I can answer any questions you may have about him later. For now, we'll split up into 3 different Squads." I stated.

"Krantz. You will lead Lauda, Adriesta, Gabriella, and Avant." I close my eyes.

"Understood." Krantz nodded. "I won't let you down."

"Rain. You, Quaid, Lasswell, Zenia, and Kanon will travel together." I kept my eyes closed.

"Right away." Rain says with a smile.

"Kanon. You, Elimo, and Sirius will accompany Vargas and I." I finally open my eyes, looking at everyone.

"Got it." Elimo smiled.

"Everyone, the time to search begins now! We meet up at the Big Apple at midnight!" I shout.

"Let's go." Krantz commanded his squad as they left.

"Come on." Rain commanded his squad and they followed.

"Shall we?" I turn over to Vargas.

"We shall." Vargas nods.

My squad and I left, leaving the room empty. The hunt began at that point, looking for who I never realized was one of the other six I was supposed to call upon for help.

-End of Part 3-


End file.
